Nellie Fitzpatrick
Name: Eleanor ‘Nellie’ Fitzpatrick Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'2" Weight: 104 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Kills: Three Weapon: Shoehorn Appearance: Nellie has a very small build, and is Caucasian. Her messy brown hair hangs to her chin. She has mousey features, her small eyes in particular being hidden behind coke bottle glasses. She has a slight case of buck teeth, and freckles dot her cheeks. On selection day, she was wearing a cream sweater that was a size too large, the sleeves hanging past her hands, brown trousers, and brown loafers. Interests: Nellie is interested in drawing, having done so since she was a child. She enjoys sketching characters from her tabletop gaming hobby, which she does with her friends from school. She also enjoys reading webcomics, which she also got into through her friends. In particular, she enjoys light hearted comedy webcomics. History: Nellie comes from an Irish-American family who own a café. She is the middle child of three, with her older brother by three years, Francis, working at the café and her younger sister by five years, Moya, still being in middle school. Nellie intends to work at the café following her graduation from high school, having already gotten experience in both the front and back of house. During school she has always been a fairly average student. She was never particularly popular, but she found friends amongst the geek crowd, who shared common interests with her. Personality: Nellie is as meek as her frame would suggest, but is comfortable enough with herself. Though she isn’t particularly assertive, she still has enough self-esteem and confidence in what she can do. She doesn’t have much in the way of big ambitions, instead preferring to focus on the here and now and enjoy the day to day. This is partly due to a disbelief in her skills being particular marketable, and otherwise because she’s happy to move into the life she’s heading towards. She is generally amicable towards other people, preferring to shy away from confrontation than argue back. Reputation: Nellie is part of the geek crowd, often seen talking about games or webcomics during breaks. She is known for her meekness, and whilst she hasn’t made a habit of making enemies, she is an easy target for any bullies looking for trouble. Otherwise, she doesn’t do much to stand out in a crowd. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Slamexo '''Kills: 'JB Blackwell (NPC) 'Killed By: '''Suicide via stabbing '''Collected Weapons: '''Shoehorn (assigned weapon, broken), parachute knife (from JB Blackwell) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''JB Blackwell '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nellie hid in a pile of debris in the salvage yard, waiting for an opportunity to strike, she had it when a distracted JB Blackwell passed by and provided her an angle for a surprise attack. Her attack caught him off guard and he froze, allowing her to close the distance and embed her weapon in his eye, instantly killing him. She was surprised and pleased by how easy it had been, taking his knife as her 'level up' and hyping herself up for the next fights she'd take. Her adrenaline high from the kill wore off as she staggered her way to the seaside pool, by the time she was there her braggadocio had become horror at what she'd done. She couldn't logic her way out of her spiral downward, as she realized she'd become a murderer again and again to have any chance of escape. She decided, after some time brooding, that she didn't want to live with herself. She experienced an escapist fantasy, a romantic vision of dying on her own terms, and she did exactly that, slitting her own throat in such a way so as to dump herself into the pool. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: '''She did not speak aloud. Other/Trivia *Nellie was the first non-NPC character to die in Prologue. She was also the first character to die with a kill to their name. Threads ''Below is a list of threads containing Nellie, in chronological order. '''Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *CQD Ward *Didn't Think This Through Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nellie Fitzpatrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Created on a whim, died on a whim. - Slam Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters